


Culturestuck

by Just_Another_Homestuck



Series: Culturestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Rating May Change, Species Swap, Trollstuck, its not major though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Homestuck/pseuds/Just_Another_Homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the remaining trolls and kids defeat Lord English, they create a new universe together, then black out as they are transported into it. This universe changes them in ways they wouldn't think possible...<br/>As the 24 now-humans and the 8 now-trolls get used to their surroundings, new friendships, relationships, and memories will be formed. Pasts will refuse to stay forgotten; rivalries will refuse to cease, and human/troll relationships become all the more complicated.<br/>Will they find a way to reunite on Earth? When will Dave get over having an awesome tentacle dick? And how does a strangely familiar, personality-shifting troll fit into all of this?</p><p>---</p><p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and HOLY SHIT YOUR SKIN IS FUCKING LUSUS-WHITE.</p><p>---</p><p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT, or at least it used to be. You notice something peculiar as you wake up from your long, game-induced sleep...</p><p> </p><p>Alternate Title: In Which Humans Are Trolls And Trolls Are Humans And Calliope And Caliborn Fit Into This... Somehow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning and the End

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh boy what am I getting myself into. This first chapter is just a short kind of backstory to get the plot started. Stay tuned for actual chapters soon!

     They stared at the large, broken form on the ground. At the many bodies of alternate and doomed and past selves. At the many colors of blood trickling and mixing together to make an ugly, muddy brown. The few left standing all looked up at once and several flinched as an opening, seemingly made of the stars themselves, appeared in front of the colossal form that lay before them. A voice sounded.

"So... This is it? We won?"

There was silence.

The one who spoke shrugged and, trying to be brave for the sake of the others, entered the portal. The others cautiously followed, and then-

 

 

Everything went black.


	2. A Strange Awakening (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will draw how each character looks and edit them into the first chapter ASAP.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, or as you will soon learn, it used to be. As you awake from your long, Sburb-induced slumber, you realize that you have slept upright in a bright green, goopy substance. Sopor. The word comes instantly to your mind, as though you'd heard it all your life.

You climb out of the dark blue pod you found yourself in, and stumble from your head feeling much heavier than it should be. You stretch out your arms to steady yourself-

"What the hell?!" You exclaim as you look at your arms.

Your skin is gray. Your nails are an orangish-yellow. You have a light spattering of dark gray-blue freckles across your arms. You reach up to find thick black hair and large, twisted horns that go behind your ears and curl upwards to a point. You dash to the ablution chamber to look at your face.

You squint to see your reflection, then notice your glasses on the counter and quickly put them on. Your horns are huge. They sit upon your coarse hair, which looks the same as usual, if a bit darker black. Your eyes are the same orange-yellow as your nails and the end of your horns, with pupils surrounded with a dark blue. Your ears droop downwards, and end in a rounded point. You also notice you still have your buck teeth, although they are now sharp and pointy along with your others, you feel as you gently touch them with your tongue. You stick your tongue out; it is the same blue as your eyes, your freckles, and as you assume, your blood.

You blink at your reflection; once, twice, three times. A sudden realization hits you. "This is really happening..." you whisper, and you collapse into a cold faint.

Your name is JOTHAN EJJBUR and you are now a TROLL.


	3. A Strange Awakening (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Karkat.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You wake up with a start, having had yet another nightmare about a doomed timeline; you obliviously leading your 11 friends to their deaths. As you calm down by silently cursing yourself (shut the fuck up brain, that never happened and you are just. fine.), you notice you slept on a comfort platform- you mean, a bed. You glance around the room to try and guess what unfortunate sack of shit had to sleep elsewhere as you dozed like a fucking wriggler in their bed the previous morning. You notice that the room doesn't look like Dave's or Rose's, but it does however look a bit like your old respiteblock back on Alternia. You shudder at this, then at the fact that there's daylight shining through the window blinds. Did you sleep through the night, only to wake up the next morning?! That'd be just another thing to add to the "Karkat's a Dumbass!" list. You groan in frustration and move to give yourself a well-earned facepalm, when you look at your hand.

Your skin is fucking LUSUS-WHITE. You open and close your mouth in what you're sure is a comical representation of a fish wile you try to form words. Eventually, you let out a strangled "...Kanaya?"

You scramble from the prison the blankets made (damn human sleeping habits) then make your way out the door and down the tidy yet unfamiliar hallway, softly calling your moirail's name to see if she's nearby. By this time you are thourougly freaking the fuck out, and it's all you can do to keep from hyperventilating. You open doors as you go, and at the third one you encounter you find an ablution chamber. You take a good look at yourself in the mirror.

Your skin, as you already know, is pale white. Your hair is nearly the same color, with a hint of what you think is blonde (Isn't that what the Strider-Lalondes called their fucked up hair color?). Your horns, gone. Your eyes are as startling red as you once feared they would be as you aged, but much more human. Although this figure in the reflective glass looks like a stranger, you can instantly tell that it's you. You recoil as you come to this realization and dash out of the room, panting and calling the name more frantically. "KANAYA! KAN-"

You are cut off by a steady hand clamping down on your mouth and arms holding you still. Your instincts kick in and you thrash against the force, biting your hand down on the hand that choked your words. You hear a muffled exclamation of pain and a "Karkat, please!" in an all too familiar voice.

"Kankri? What the fuck?!" You turn to stare.

"Karkat, please refrain from using such language! It could be triggering to someone!" The human that tried to strangle you looks much like your new reflection, but older, cleaner, more composed. You recognize him instantly, just as you did when you looked in the mirror. This is definitely your dancestor.

"What's going on?! Why in the fuck are we both human and where in the love of Troll Jesus are we?!" You shout angrily.

"Please keep it down, you'll wake our new caretaker! I do not know what is going on nor why we are now human, but I assume our friends will find themselves in a similar predicament as well. We seem to be on an alternate version of Earth; when you and the others defeated Lord English we must have been brought back to life, for those if us who had passed, and transformed into humans! It's very intruiging, this situation we find ourselves in, and as we discuss it there might be several triggering subjects (including but not limited to)-"

"Okay, that's fucking great and all, but I need to contact the others and make sure they're alright. Shouldn't you be doing the same with your weird asshole clone group?"

Kankri attempts to make a retort, probably about his goddamn triggers, but you won't stand for it. You hurry away back the way you came, then as you arrive in "your" room you open "your" (actually pretty nice) gru- you mean, laptop (these strange human words for things pop into your head as if you'd know them all your life) to get on Troll- The fuck? Where's Trollian? The answer hits you, and so does your hand when you facepalm. You click the smiling yellow douchebag of an icon to open Pesterchum. You need to talk to your friends.


End file.
